As He Was Leaving
by AlexandriteCastor
Summary: Dave said his good byes to John, he didn't expect to run into anyone as he left. One shot, a non romantic encounter, with a bro.


Davesprite fully intended to leave without a trace. To never look back. To just... melt away into paradox space, but that's not what happened. After his epic, unreceived, goodbye to the sleeping John Egbert he made tracks quickly across the sky. That was until he crossed the membrane of the incipisphere, where a figure was flying straight at him. The bird boy stopped, and hoovered there a moment not sure of what or who it might be. When the figure stopped in front of him all Dave could do was stare.

"Bro?" The sprite ask tentatively. The figure before him was dressed in a dark pink outfit with a hart shape emblem on it. The new arrival looked at him with thought, those trade mark, unmistakable pointed glasses setting upon his blank face.

Bro's lips are pulled taunt as he stays there a moment. "Dave?" He asks.

You feel your heart flutter, like wings on the wind, for just a moment. For just one god damn second, Dave was happy. "No." He says glumly. "I'm a cheep knock off. Just Davesprite. I'm sure that Dave is making his way to this session soon. That is, if he's not already here."

"Oh, so you're Davesprite." Your bro said looking surprised. "How did you manage to prototype yourself?"

"Shenanigans." Davesprite said with a shrug. "Look, I'm sure you're in a hurry. Don't let me stop you. I know you want to talk to "real" Dave."

"What?" Dirk grabs your hand as you go to fly by him. "What makes you think you're not real?"

Dave glances at him for a moment. This kid, this, way farther out there for his Bro, than he ever imagined kid, could never understand. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and pretend their's any chance for me to be the Hero. Or even the side kick for that mater. I'm nothing more than code now. Code that's served it's purpose. Not even that really, Dave didn't even do his quest, I'm more like a code that's become obsolete. And like used tissue paper I need to get gone. So that's what's happening. I'm just going with the flow, getting blown away by the wind. I don't know where I'll go, that's true, but in the end it really doesn't mater. My existence is a joke."

"So?" Dirk said so dryly that it through Dave.

"What?"

"You're just code? You could have fooled me. I've been working with tech my whole life. You are more than code. Code doesn't look down on itself man. Code just is."

"I'm not going to pretend I understood that."

"How can you be like this?" Dirk asked looking upset. "How can you be so down on yourself?"

"Don't get upset, it's just me and my fucked up feathery self. Dave's cool man, he's not like me." Dave figured Dirk was upset because the image of his bro was being shattered.

Dirk didn't take his gaze from Davesprite. "You two are probably a lot more alike than you think." He said.

Davesprite snorted. "Yeah, right. Look, if you see him-

"Don't give me that shit, I'm not telling him crap. If you want to say something to him, say it yourself." The Prince of Heart's snapped. "I'm sorry Dave, I would love to stick around here and beat some since into you, but our friends are in danger and like you said I am in a hurry. I need to help them. If you want to fly off to oblivion be my guest!" With that Dirk took off toward the light of Skia.

Davesprite watched as his bro moved slowly further and further away. "Fuck." The sprite felt torn between taking off to enjoy an unknown journey, and helping out his bro. For a moment he stayed there and considered his options, before he sighed and began to move.

* * *

AN: i hope you enjoyed this short. When I first posted it It had a lot of prospective mistakes. I kinda wrote and posted it at like 3 in the morning because I'm crazy. So I went back and fixed what I noticed...

The choice he makes is up to you. I just thought it would be interesting to see how Davesprite and Dirk would interact if they met this way... I don't know how the two of them truly would act but I imagined something like this...


End file.
